1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof shelter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional waterproof shelter in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a frame (66), a canopy (60) mounted on the frame (66) and including two first connecting sides (602), and two side panels (61) each mounted on the frame (66) and each including two second connecting sides (612) each stitched to one of the two corresponding first connecting sides (602) of the canopy (60), thereby forming a seam (63). The canopy (60) is composed of a plurality of first canvas panels (600) stitched together, thereby forming a plurality of seams (604). Each of the two side panels (61) are composed of a plurality of second panels (610) which are stitched together, thereby forming a plurality of seams (614).
In such a manner, the seams (63, 604 and 614) are easily loosened or torn during long-term utilization, thereby forming leaks in the connection between the canopy (60) and the side panels (61) such that the shelter is not waterproof. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional waterproof shelter.